Alexandrite Calibrachoa
by Trapped-in-a-birdcage
Summary: There lay a guild deep in the forest of Chrysanthemum, one filled with old memories and secrets. This guild is known as 'Alexandrite Calibrachoa'. "We're as unique as a gem and as amazing as a flower!" Read as these guild members experience Love, Adventure, Pain, Tragedy, and happiness, watch as they climb their way to fame and success!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to a newer story! It is an OC guild, and I'm looking for OCs to use! Yup, that means I'd like to use your OC! I'm looking for around 14 OCs, and I'll give you full credit in the story!**

_**RULES**_

**_1) You are allowed to use Dragon slayer magic, but it has to be original. Ex) Vicky is a fire dragon slayer is a NO GO. However, Vicky is a bug dragon slayer (or something like that) is totally allowed!_**

**_2) try and make your characters a little...not so mary sue? Ex) Vicky has hot pink hair and crimson red eyes with flawless porcelain skin is a OH GOD SHOOT ME. NO. But if you do something like Vicky has lig_**

**_ht ginger hair, almost looking pink with green eyes and ivory freckled skin is a YES THIS IS SO CUTE._**

**_3) Please I beg of you, no interaction with Canon characters! That means no relation with them whatsoever! Ex) Vicky was an ex fairy tail member and used to date grey and is actually mirajane's long lost fourth sister is a HAHA. GET OUT. NO._**

**_4) When writing a backstory, please do not say things like "Vicky's family was brutally slaughtered in front of her and the murderer raped her and she is depressed and all alone." Like wtf? Why is this so effing dark? This, however, is acceptable. "Vicky's dad died from a disease, however her and her mother lived a happy lif despite the fact her dad is gone. Vicky knows her father would want her to be happy." Now I don't mind semi-tragic (every story needs at least one character like this for development.) But please, no extreme tragedy._**

**Alright, now that that's outta the way, let's get to the submit form, here's how this is going to work.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**(this can include trans people)**

**Appearance:**

**(This includes stuff like scars)**

**Personality:**

**Normal Clothes:**

**(Please add what your character wears on formal occasions, to bed, and even swim wear.)**

**Bio/history:**

**Magic:**

**Family members:**

**(I forgot to mention, you are permitted to submit 3 OCs if it's for family porpoise, like sons, daughters, cousins, stuff like that. Same applies for romance status)**

**Sexual Orientation:**

* * *

**And here is an example to follow.**

**Name: Vicky Kennedy**

**Age:23**

**Gender: Female**

**Appearance: light orange hair, green eyes, ivory freckled skin, scar under right eye, birth mark on shoulder, pinched up nose, callous hands.**

**Personality: Sweet, energetic, happy, stubborn, determined.**

**Normal Clothes: A red t-shirt and pants with sandals.**

**Formal wear: A white dress that goes down to knees and white heels**

**P.J: oversized shirt with shorts**

**Swim: blue one piece.**

**Bio:****Vicky's dad died from a disease, however her and her mother lived a happy lif despite the fact her dad is gone. Vicky knows her father would want her to be happy.**

**Magic: ruin magic**

**Family members: Mom is guild mistress**

**Sexual Orientation: Asexual**

* * *

**Please be more detailed when giving me your OC! Now how I want uou to submit it is either through reviews, or more preferably me. When I am done picking out OCs I will take this chapter down and then I will start my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, it's me again! Now, I've got all the normal members down, but I'm still missing a couple things! Yup, I need A Guild Master/Mistress, a bartender (a mira-jane like character), and two S-Class mages!**

**[For the Guild Master/Mistress, and S-class mages,] don't be afraid to hold back! This character is allowed to be SUPER STRONG (mind you, I said super strong not op as to a point were not even the toughest dragon could beat him/her. Something like mokroav.) HAVE THE GOOFIEST LOOK, THE MOST TRAGIC PAST, AND THE MOST BIZARRE MAGIC! However, there is just one condition, the magic must be original! You must explain what the magic is, you must give me all of your moves and explain them in detail!**

**[For bartender] This character will not use magic, but will be a huge part of the story! For this character, I want normal looks, but I want an EXTRA TRAGIC PAST. I NEED THIS SO IT CAN FALL IN LINE WITH THE STUFF I JAVE PLOTTED OUT! AT FIRST YOUR CHARACTER WILL HARDLY GET ANY ATTENTION, BUT LATER ON YOUR CHARACTER WILL BE THE CENTER OF ATTENTION! I already have arcs planned out for each character, and the bartender will probably be as big as the guild master/mistress and the s-class wizards.**

**The submission form is the same as always (from chapter 1), except add **

**Status:**

**But if you're a bartender try out, Do not add magic!**

**P.M me your submission**


End file.
